


Laughter Lines

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameful marshmallowy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy muses on Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

One of the things Billy loves about Andy is the way he laughs – and particularly the way that Andy always laughs at his jokes, no matter _how_ crap they are. 

Billy loves it when he makes Andy laugh, using clever words and exquisite timing to seduce the desired response from him. 

Because he loves hearing Andy’s earthy laughter.  Loves the sound of it; loves the way Andy looks when he laughs.  Loves the way his laughter makes his face open up almost wantonly and his eyes sparkle like sunlight in water. 

One of the other things Billy loves about Andy is the fact that sex with him is never boring.  There’s always something new they can think of to do.  And when they’re in bed they’re always laughing, too. 

Well, _nearly_ always – when their mouths aren’t busy doing other _equally_ pleasurable things... 

And Billy loves it when Andy laughs that dirty, rolling, chocolaty laugh as he so often does when they’re in bed together. 

But most of all Billy loves the filthy chuckle Andy always gives him, his clear eyes bright with lust, when he’s just told Billy _exactly_ what he’s about to do to him. 

Or – best of all – when he’s actually _doing_ what he’s promised...and Billy’s too breathless to do anything other than smile... 

END


End file.
